Through The Eyes Of An Elf
by Jazzminna
Summary: This is a collection of poems about Lord of thr Rings.
1. INTRO

THROUGH THE EYES OF AN ELF INTRO  
  
~*~This is a collection of poems I've made for Lord of the Rings. As I fell in love with Elves, and imagine my self as one, I named this "Through the Eyes of an Elf". These poems are based on my perceptions and feelings towards the books and movies. I will ask any fanatics to forgive me for any missteps. ~*~Some poem formats I will use are Bio poems, Couplets, Free Verse, Cinquian, Diamond, Haiku, and others I might dig up. ~*~New subjects for poems are always welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoy my poems. So R,E&R (Read, Enjoy & Review) ;)  
  
Disclaimer~*~ Ok *takes deep breath* I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings. I don't own any of the elves, dwarves, hobbits, men, wizards, orks, or goblins. All of these belong to Tolkien and New Line. At some point I might use an extra elf her name is Lesel (guess who it stands for, ha ha). 


	2. Hobbits

**__**

HOBBITS

The halflings

Shire folk

Gardeners

Farmers

Drunks and

Eaters

They are happy

Merry people

With no thoughts

Of distant events

Of the troubles 

Of men and elves

But one must now stand

To destroy a

Great evil

To destroy the ring

Of the dark lord himself

With eight companions

At his side

Three hobbits

Two men 

A wizard

An elf 

And a dwarf

To help him 

The ring bearer

On his journey

Across Middle-Earth

To destroy the One Ring

And bring peace

Back to the world

For even the smallest person

Can change the coarse of the future 


	3. Elves

ELVES  
  
Elves  
  
Tall, Beautiful  
  
Singing, Wandering, Healing  
  
Wisest of all   
  
Ancient Beings 


	4. Her Reflection

Ok I said I might use Lesel in some of my poems. Well this one is from her POV.  
  
OK, OK, I admit it I'm totally, madly in love with Legolas. What teen-age girl isn't? Except for those who prefer Aragorn, and I can't exactly blame them, but Legolas is better.  
  
  
  
Her Reflection  
  
I see him now again  
  
Long blond hair  
  
Blowing in the wind  
  
Like a banner  
  
Chin held high   
  
And proud  
  
And his eyes  
  
The brightest   
  
Clearest blue  
  
I see him again  
  
And he sees an elf girl  
  
Tall  
  
Blond  
  
Blue eyed  
  
And docile  
  
I am not   
  
What I was  
  
I am not  
  
What he remembers  
  
What he remembers was  
  
Tall   
  
Black haired  
  
Gray eyed  
  
And stubborn  
  
He can not see "me" now  
  
Not who I really am  
  
But that was the point  
  
For no one to recognize me  
  
But never has it hurt so much  
  
How can I keep this up?  
  
When all I want  
  
Is to have him see "me" again  
  
Ok so there is probably some stuff you don't get. The parts about her not being who she was. I will try to explain this in "Author's Notes: Explanations". 


	5. Author's Note: Explanation

Author's Notes: Explanation  
  
Ok so, the explanation. Who is Lesel? Lesel is the eldest daughter of Elrond and Celabrien. She is definitely what you would call a "Black Sheep". What is her relationship with Legolas? Lesel and Legolas started out not what you'd call "the best of friends". But after a little "incident" they became friends, and... well you cam guess the rest. Why dose she look different? Well call it delusions of grandeur, I don't really care. Any way when during the war against Souron, Lesel was captured. Souron tortured her and experimented with her. He hoped to make her into one of his servants. A spy, to go back and gather information about the elven army. When Souron's body was destroyed part of him remained within her, giving her power, magic beyond most elves. At first the powers did not effect her. But after a wile they became uncontrollable. She went to Gandalf for help. He taught her how to control her power, and she learned how to change her looks so that it would be harder for Souron's servants to find her. She was much like her father, black hair, gray eyes, and very willful. She changed to be as much of the opposite of what she was. So a blond, blue eyed, docile (well mostly) elf was seen wandering with the Gray Wizard. 


End file.
